goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiering System
Tiering We tier characters based on every attribute (rather than some communities that tier for single attributes like destructive capability). Gear, abilities, stats, and everything that makes up a character's offensive and defensive output are taken into account when tiering. GOLD currently tiers based on 11 tiers, these tiers being: Street, Inbetweener, Mid, Planetary, Cosmic, Transcedent, Skyfather, Universal, Multiversal, Creation, and True God. When it comes to tiering and their placement within tiers, GOLD also categorizes them into how viable they are in that tier, these categories being: Scrub: The absolute lowest of the tier. Most Can't compete due to lack of stats, or have stats that are barely above that of the previous tier's peaks. Some can be beat by the higher end of the previous tier. Low: '''Viable characters, but they are overall weaker and less versatile than the higher ups. '''Average: The cut and dry middle. They can compete with, tag, and hurt all others in tier, but usually lack one characteristic to make them higher. High: Most frequently used in tournaments. They don't always win against lower-ranked characters, but are overall most powerful besides for peaks. Peak: The top. These characters are the most subject to bans as they can more often than not beat every other character in their tier. Tiers Street: The humans and barely superhumans in fiction. From regular human stats to borderline Superhumans, at most Faster Than Eyesight (FTE) speed. Inbetweener: Where superhumans begin to take over and superhuman stats take control. From FTE to burst speed of sound, up to small building busting. Mid: 'Much of the more impressive and haxy abilities will start in this tier. From Mach 1 to Mach 10, up to multi city block busting. 'Planetary: As so named, these are the life-wiping at the higher ends, named because they are threats to the planet's population or the surface, with glorified Mids at the bottom. From Mach 11 to Speed of Light. From multi city block to small country. 'Cosmic: '''Usually the highest debates will go due to some stats becoming more and more irrelevant. From Faster Than Light to Massively Faster Than Light. From Country busting to Large Planet busting. 'Transcendent: 'Team Busters, beings that beat teams of cosmics such as Thanos or Darkseid. Speed becomes irrelevant at this tier and they will be below star busting. 'Skyfather: 'Named after Odin, where beings can wipe out entire solar systems or even galaxies. From Small Stars to entire galaxies. 'Universal: 'Beings that have entire universes in their influence, can bust segments of the universe to entire universes at once. 'Multiversal: 'Beings that have entire multiverses in their influence, can bust entire universes up to entire multiverses, though they will not be able to destroy infnite multiverses. 'Creation: 'Beings of creation of a mythos, like Lucifer Morningstar and Michael Demiurgos. Beings that have power above multiversal but are not the True God, able to affect infinite multiverses at once. 'True God: '''The omnipotent, omnipresent, and omniscient beings that are the God(s) of their mythos.